


【快新】不太对的学pa

by miaooo



Series: 鬼畜学趴 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 一个普通人AU学趴。转校生斗不知道为什么看上了班上的好学生新，想办法把他拐骗到自己家里，放倒之后强奸，拍下不雅照并以此为要挟，反复强迫新跟他发生性关系的故事。一点点囚禁成分？新之后表现出斯德哥尔摩，可能可以属于直掰弯。一看就很没有逻辑的背景，总之先摆一个设定在这里.jpg新酱第一人称视角尝试性写作。我知道我的第一人称个人风格很重，同时也导致呈现效果有可能很shi，但就，想起来还是会写。准备把这个搞成片段合集。





	1. 私影

**Author's Note:**

> 不太有必要讲的话：“斗才不会这么强迫别人”/“新才不会受人要挟”，您说的都是对的，但这是同人。

我按照他的要求，趴在床上，依指示用手指分开“那两瓣圆圆的屁股”，露出其间那个，刚刚被操过两遍，因常被用于承欢而变软、很容易就被插成一个豁口的小洞。

“别那么用力抓自己屁股。”

我照做。

没有完全合拢的感觉色情而下流。上一回他有意射得很浅，再这样被分开的话，应该很容易就会漏出来。我有些紧张。

之后被要求把脸转过去。

总要把摄像头放进视野里，对吧？

调整好姿势之后，我小心地伸出舌头，上面放上用避孕套收集起来的，我自己射出的精液。一小滩白色。小穴也因为分腿的动作和保持分开，渐渐夹不住，一股湿黏淌在会阴处，有点痒。

“‘笑一个’？”

我做出一个不想做出表情的微笑，快门声非常适时地想起。他总是能以绝对精准的手法抓住时机。

我想象自己的照片在眼前打上黑条，但所有认识我的人都还是能一眼认出我是谁。或者被P上可爱的图画，不知道看上去是否会像张痴笑的脸。但我从来不知道那些照片后来到哪儿去了，黑羽除了拿它要挟我，又拿去做过什么。毕竟，我的意愿在这件事情中不重要，没有人过问此事，也无法争取，只有要求和指令。而我只要驯从。配合、“享受”就好。

屋子里另一个一丝不挂的人把手机放在一边，回到床上，将两张卫生纸递到我的嘴边：“吐出来。”

“吃下去了。”我有点意外。

他于是将我拉起来接吻，单手揉我的乳尖。他一定把这里也拍进去了，……通红的。

我在间隙中问他：“再来一次？”抓他的手引导到我的洞附近。

一旦露出就使我感觉到这里是需要填补的，需要像这样用他的手指来插入，再换成别的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新把这事当作过场，斗的角度才是拍私影看待。大概。


	2. 病

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 。。  
短短短。

我侧躺着，看着躺在身侧的他。蓝眼睛注视着我的，眼神总是这样幽黯，像他拥有着我。

这种时刻总是让我放松，“我给你……生一个吧……”，因而话到嘴边就不自觉地说了出来。

他的目光变得严肃起来。我很少跟他说什么，但我知道他都会认真考虑的。

微微蹙起的眉头很快就被抚平舒展开，他将手在被子里放在我的腰上，因为距离很近位置恰好。

“新一，以我们做的强度你会容易流产的。”他的笑依然是带点戏谑的样子，可是我知道他不会撒谎，也没有在逗我玩。

“而且你太年轻……16岁就生孩子的话，太伤身体了。”

我安静地望着他。是明确拒绝的意思。却非常合理和现实，让我无法产生什么失落的感受。

想到自己说了什么傻话，他又是这样在乎我，我忍不住笑起来。顺着他拥抱的动作靠过去：“あなた、愛している。”压不下满心欢喜。

“我也爱你。”正如我的感受。

我们自然地交换了一个晚安吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （……）
> 
> 新酱已经有点坏掉了（“傻话”是自己意识到了，“我爱你”是“但还是接受自身现状，因为那个在他眼里已经不是什么重要的事”）。斗有考虑到会不会是新为了拒绝H而下意识编出来的想法所以试探了他。新没有这方面的考虑甚至已经建立起一点 对身为rbq的心理认同（


End file.
